Issei Hyoudou (Solarverse)/Relationships
Despite being a person who is content with being left alone to his own devices, Issei has developed a few relationships throughout his life, both upon the planet Earth, and the Supernatural World. He has also unintentionally attracted the attention of most of the supernatural creatures, in part due to him being a God, and a possessor of Dragons. Family 'Sachiko and Mitsuru Hyoudou' Issei's_Parents.jpg Parents_of_the_Solar_God.jpg Parents.jpg Ise's_Parents.jpg Mr & Mrs. Hyoudou.jpg Mr Mrs Hyoudou.jpg The adoptive parents of Issei, who found him in the Grand Ise Shrine. Both Mitsuru and Sachiko deeply love and cherish their son, and Issei himself returns the same love towards his parents. Sachiko in particular is deeply affectionate towards her son, and is one of the few beings who understands Issei's nature. Despite this close bond however, Sachiko and Mitsuru are unaware of Issei's adventures within the world of the supernatural, with the latter preferring to keep it that way, so that they are in no danger. ---- 'Leiko Hyoudou' LH2.jpg Leiko_Hyoudou.jpg Cousin Leiko.jpg 3d5117db7fc46e330ac4154b5c9d390e.jpg The adoptive older cousin of Issei. Supportive and caring towards her younger cousin, Leiko is an extremely loving person, serving as the allusion to Issei’s humanity and morality, as well as being his voice of reason. She is a benevolent young woman who deeply adores her cousin, to the point of developing subtle but clear romantic feelings towards Issei, a fact that the Great Red, Ophis and even Vali Lucifer point out. Great Red in particular notices Leiko's affection for Issei, and often accuses Leiko of having a 'cousin-complex', to which the latter vehemently denies. Despite that, Leiko often conceals these feelings towards her cousin, with Issei being the only one who is unaware of her feelings. In reciprocation, Issei is very protective of his cousin, which only strengthens Leiko's affectionate feelings towards him. Leiko can also be somewhat overprotective and worrisome in regard to uncertain situations, especially when Issei is involved. ---- 'Little Sister' IMG 1666.JPG 1st_Hyoudou_Child.jpg 2nd_Hyoudou_Child.jpg Little Sis.jpg Hyoudou Family.gif First Hyoudou Child - Purified.jpg IMG 2980.jpg IMG 2992.jpg The merged spiritual form of the deceased children lost by Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou, making her the adoptive younger sister of Issei. Fueled by the grudges of the Hyoudou children, Little Sister manifests on Earth in order to antagonize Issei, due to the children's misguided belief that their parents replaced them with Issei. However, after Issei discovers who she is and why she came to Earth, he manages to successfully resolve their conflict. This allowed the child spirit to finally be put to rest, and pass on to the Third Heaven. ---- 'Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon' Ophis.jpg Ouroboros.gif IMG 2257.PNG Her Mate.gif The Nothingness and Her Light.gif Upon Issei's birth, Ophis was one of the first beings to sense his power. At the age of six, Issei was encountered by Ophis, who proceeded to mark the young boy as her mate. Approximately eleven years later, Ophis comes in contact with Issei once again, and the two gradually start a relationship deepens into one of genuine love and deep affection. Perhaps due to her draconic nature, along with her being an aspect of ∞', Ophis is extremely possessive, but nonetheless doting of Issei, often referring to him as 'My Issei', or 'My Foolish Little Mate'. She also refers to Issei as the one who exists to burst within the Nothingness of Infinity, and to completely surpass the trenches of Nothingness. ---- 'Great Red, the True Red Dragon God Emperor Brother-Red.jpg Great_Red_(Human_Form).jpg|'Human Form' Girly-Red.jpg|"Girly-Red" The relationship between Great Red and Issei can best be described as a bond akin to a brotherly friendship, with the former taking the role of a mischievous yet gruff older sibling. When Ophis brought Issei to meet Great Red in the Dimensional Gap, the two immediately got along, much to Ophis' dismay. Even as 'Girly-Red' (Great Red in female form), the two's sibling-like relationship hardly deviates from what it normally is. Issei has also been somewhat of an influence on Great Red, as the latter's usual boisterous and delinquent personality has marginally mellowed to a downright mischievous demeanor. During Issei's free time, he often partakes in motorcycle riding with Great Red, with the former having to make sure the Apocalypse Dragon doesn't cause any trouble. ---- 'Amaterasu' Amaterasu.jpg Goddess_of_the_Sun.jpg Ama-chan.jpg Amaterasu_(Prime).jpg|'Amaterasu, in her prime.' The biological mother of Issei, and the Shinto Goddess of the Sun and the Universe. Due to the malevolent presence of Izanami-no-Mikoto's soul in Yomi, along with the dangers of the supernatural world, she sent the infant Issei to Earth. When she and Issei meet for the first time in seventeen years, Issei is distraught at the sight of her, unable to comprehend why Amaterasu sent him to Earth. Despite this animosity, Issei eventually moves on from his anger, and comes to accept Amaterasu as his mother, much to the latter's great joy. Despite her status as a Goddess, Amaterasu is an extremely affectionate mother, and has been shown to gush and dote shamelessly on Issei, often referring to him as her 'Little Sun'. In reciprocation, Issei is often flustered and embarrassed by his mother's displays of affection. ---- 'Izanami-no-Mikoto' The Shinto Goddess of Creation and Death, and the grandmother of Issei. After being trapped in Yomi by her husband Izanagi, Izanami vowed to get her revenge on Izanagi by targeting his descendant; Issei Hyoudou. The Goddess then merged her consciousness with the Supernatural World, and began to subtly disrupt Issei's life. When she and Issei meet for the first time in Yomi, the latter is overcome with pity for Izanami, fully aware of her origins and how she came to be trapped in the Underworld. Izanami, fueled by her animosity against Izanagi, along with her sanity deteriorating, wanted nothing more than to exact her revenge on her husband by hurting Issei. The battle then ended with Issei ejecting Izanami out of Yomi, fully purifying the Goddess from the essence of the Shinto Underworld. After she is purified, Izanami's former personality begins to resurface, her feelings towards Issei gradually changing to one of familial affection. 'Friends and Allies' ---- 'Gabriel' Seraph_Gabriel.jpg Angel_Gabriel.jpg Much like Ophis and many of the other supernatural creatures, Gabriel was very much aware of Issei's existence and the moment of his birth. Upon sensing Issei's latent power, she referred to it as not only vast and overwhelming, but pristine as well. When she and Issei meet for the first time, Gabriel exhibited a deep amount of fondness for him, and thanked him for (inadvertently) preventing a second Great War when he defeated Kokabiel. Gabriel's affection for Issei deepens even more, with Irina Shidou stating that every time Gabriel began to think of something that reminded her of Issei, her wings would flicker on and off to black. ---- 'Serafall Leviathan' Devil_Serafall.jpg Magic_Serafall.jpg Serafall is shown to be very fond of Issei, often referring to him as 'Ise-chan'. Though she had initially maintained a cautious judgement of Issei after seeing his battle against Riser Phenex, Serafall's opinion of him changed when she learned of his fight against Kokabiel. After hearing about what Kokabiel was planning to do, and what had happened to him, Serafall thanked Issei for (inadvertently) saving the lives of the Occult Research Club and the Student Council Club, and the Kuoh Academy school, despite Issei being unaware of Kokabiel's true motives. Later on, Serafall's affection for Issei continued to grow, to the point that she often kisses Issei on his cheek whenever they meet. ---- 'Vali Lucifer' Vali.jpg Serious_Issei.jpg|'The Solar Dragon Emperor and The White Dragon Emperor'. Rivals_and_Friends.jpg|'Rivals and Friends' Friends_and_Rivals.jpg IMG_1939.jpg IMG_1941.jpg IMG_1989.JPG|Three Dragons just hanging out. IsseiandVali.jpg|Two Dragons Bickering Destined_Rivals.jpg IMG_2256.PNG Two Rivals, Now Friends.gif The Solar and Vanishing Dragon.jpg IMG_2393.JPG Rivalsmeetingup.jpg While Issei and Vali are the hosts of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the two share a friendly relationship. Although Vali seems to think of Issei as a rival and fellow Dragon, Issei considers Vali to be a close friend, a fact that sometimes puzzles the descendant of Lucifer. Nevertheless, Vali has been shown to reciprocate his own feelings of their friendship and doesn't hesitate to help his rival in troublesome situations. The two also share a deep mutual respect, and look out for each other without a second thought. Vali has also shown to be one of the few individuals who appears to find humor in Issei's naivete, as he nearly lost his composure and tried to suppress his chuckling during their encounter with Pluto. ---- 'Cao Cao' C-a-o-C-a-o.jpg Cao-Cao.jpg Cao Cao and Issei initially start off with a somewhat antagonistic relationship, at least on the former's side, with Issei's side being more curious yet impersonal. These first impressions were due to Cao Cao being summoned by Hades, the God of the Dead, in order to challenge Issei. During this encounter, Issei was shown to be strong enough to easily overpower Cao Cao, due to the former being a deity. When Cao Cao tried to stab Issei with the True Longinus, the latter was unaffected, due to Issei having affiliated himself with the soul of the God from the Bible. Cao Cao then used Medusa's Eye on Issei, successfully turning him into stone, and shattered him into pieces. However, Issei quickly regenerated from the attack, and in retaliation, ripped the Medusa's Eye out of Cao Cao. Cao Cao then tried to use the forbidden form of the True Longinus, the Truth Idea, which depended on the will of the God from the Bible, and absorbs the wielder's ambition. However, again, due to Issei being (at one time) affiliated with the spirit of the God from the Bible, the Truth Idea chose his will over Cao Cao's. This was enough to intrigue Hades, who showed amusement during Issei and Cao Cao's fight, and the Greek God ended the battle, leaving Cao Cao and Issei off to their separate ways. The two encounter each other again, moments after Issei's battle against the Lord of Heaven Indra. Despite knowing the Hero Faction's involvement with Indra's plans and the terrible events that occured, Issei chose to let them go and evade the destruction of Svargam, showing that he holds no ill-will towards Cao Cao. They meet again in Hades' Realm, the Depths of Hell, after Issei was released from the Supernatural World's consciousness. During this interaction, Cao Cao displayed a more affable, if not snarky disposition towards Issei, and was prone to subjecting himself to idle conversation and inane arguments with him. Cao Cao admitted that after everything he and Issei had been through together, he considered him to be a friend, though it was said in jest more than anything. He also showed frustration at Issei's inability to comprehend well-known phrases, and his varying lapses of common sense. Nevertheless, Cao Cao harbors a degree of respect for Issei, well aware of his power and what he is capable of, and even mused to himself that he was lucky and somewhat surprised that Issei didn't view him as an enemy. ---- Archenemy 'Amenominakanushi' The first Kami and the progenitor of the Shinto Faction. He and Issei share a mutual and strong hatred towards each other, with both of them finding the each other loathsome to a great degree. After Issei freed Izanami-no-Mikoto's spirit from Yomi, Amenominakanushi manifested for the first time in over millennia, and made a declaration to punish Issei for what he did. During this encounter, Amenominakanushi belittled Issei, and made subtle threats towards him, Amaterasu, and even his family on Earth in order to punish Issei further. Amenominakanushi then destroyed the Sun, which not only would heavily weaken the solar deities along with Issei, but also slowly affect the Earth and its people. The two then proceed to battle, with the events leading up to Amenominakanushi attempting to destroy Issei by sending him into a black hole. It is these acts from the Shinto Kami that spawned Issei's immense hatred towards him. ---- 'The Supernatural World' Supernatural World - Genius Loci.jpg 1st Incarnate.jpg Suu smiling.jpg Preparation.jpg World's Jealousy.gif SxI.gif A World and her Visitor.gif|Issei: Oh no...|Suu: Oh yes! Trap.gif SxI2.gif Suu manifesting.gif Visitor and his Home.gif Dreaming.gif Visiting Suu.gif The relationship between Issei and the Supernatural World can best be described as a living world who wants its 'Visitor', a.k.a. Issei, to stay, ideally forever. When the Supernatural World becomes sentient, it manifests itself in the form of a mature human woman, and shortly thereafter, wastes no time in trapping Issei within the depths of her own consciousness. Upon meeting the female incarnation of the Supernatural World, Issei is immediately fraught with anxiety, not knowing how to deal with her behavior towards him. Despite this obsessive behavior, it is eventually revealed that the one thing the Supernatural World truly desires the most, is for Issei to acknowledge her as his home. Later on, the two slowly but successfully come to an understanding, and Issei begins to gradually accept the sentient world as his home. As a testament to the new dynamic in their relationship, Issei starts to refer to the Supernatural World as "Suu", an act that continues to utterly delight the world. While Issei is still wary of the Supernatural World, he nevertheless demonstrates genuine care and concern for its well-being, often taking time to reassure the world that he will always protect it and the Earth. The female incarnation of the Supernatural World is deeply obsessed and genuinely in love with Issei, and while she maintains her desire to lock him away forever within the boundaries of her true form, she has yet to act upon those impulses. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Relationships Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Solarverse